


Ham Libs

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Crack, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mad Libs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton needs to take a break. </p><p>Mad Libs Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Libs

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend The Mantis Face and I were sleepy cupcakes and decided to play Hamilton mad libs. I sped-wrote the story using the most original plot device of Alex overworking himself, and The Mantis Face provided all the words (in bold/italics). 
> 
> Enjoy!!

John Laurens walks in on Alexander Hamilton sitting at his _ **blanket**_ and writing furiously, _**spaghetti** _ scratching on paper in an otherwise silent room.

“Alex?” John says. “What are you doing?”

“ ** _Prancing_** ,” Alex retorts, rolling his eyes.

“For how long?”

“ _ **666 jiffys**_ ” Alex snaps back, before turning away to focus on his paper again.

“ _ **Oh gee willikers**_!” John shakes his head. Yes, Hamilton is brilliant, but sometimes he just goes too far. “You can’t _**growl**_ all the time. You need to _**sleep**_ too, or you’re going to be too _ **tasty**_ to be of any use to Washington.”

Alex shrugs. “Well _**sleeping**_ isn’t going to do him much good either,” he retorts.

John sighs _**glamorously**_ and goes to sit down on the _**butterfly**_. “What are you working on, anyway?” he asks.

“Right now? A _**zine**_. It’s incredibly important. I’m going to convince the people once and for all that _**Sonic the Hedgehog**_ is a complete _**scaly skull**_ and isn’t fit to be a _ **pirate** _ let alone an _**astronaut**_!”

John _**narrates**_ despite himself. He can’t argue with that. But still. He needs to get Alex to rest. “Okay, so it’s a _**cylindrical** _ cause. “Where’s Lafayette?”

Alex shrugs “I think they’re _**dancing**_ at _**Hyrule field**_. You know how they get when they start to miss _**Soviet Russia**_.”

“They’re homesick?” John asks, _**finger lickin’ good**_. “And you let them leave?”

Alex looks sheepish. “I guess… I didn’t notice right away?”

Just then Lafayette comes in, _**cuddling**_ cheefully. “Lafayette!” John exclaims. “Are you okay?”

“Oui, of course,” Lafayette replies. “I had just gone out to buy some _**cranberries**_ in the hopes of distracting Alexander from his work.”

“I guess I misunderstood?” Alex clarifies.

John rolls his eyes. “You are absolutely **_precious_**. Now come on, Lafayette’s got a distraction for you.”

“Fine,” Alex says, but he can’t help smiling when Lafayette also pulls a _ **sword** _ out of their bag. “This could be pretty _**queer** _ after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I can also be found on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores


End file.
